ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry/Bugs' Gang
Bugs' Gang is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series and the second Looney Tunes TV series (after The Bugs Bunny Show) which aired 16 half-hour episodes on ABC from September 8, 1973, to December 29, 1973. The show began as Bugs Bunny's Ark Lark, a special TV movie on The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie in 1972. Fifteen original episodes were produced for broadcast on ABC, with the hour-long Bugs Bunny's Ark Lark thrown in as a split-in-half two-parter. After a successful run on Saturday mornings, episodes of Bugs' Gang were serialized on the syndicated weekday series, Fred Flintstone and Friends in 1977–78. In the late 1980s, repeats were shown on USA Cartoon Express and later resurfaced on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Like many animated series in the 1970s, the show contained a an inferior laugh track created by the studio — one of the few Looney Tunes series to do so. Plot Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Tom, Jerry, Droopy, Yogi, Quick Draw, Huck and the rest of the gang encounter a variety of villains such as Captain Swashbuckle Swipe, Smokestack Smog, Lotta Litter, the Envy Brothers, Mr. Hothead, Dr. Bigot (and his henchmen Professor Haggling and Professor Bickering), the Gossipy Witch of the West, J. Wantum Vandal, the Sheik of Selfishness, Commadore Phineas P. Fibber, I.M. Sloppy, Peter D. Cheater, Mr. Waste, Hilarious P. Prankster, and the Greedy Genie, who act as their friends, hosts and/or guests, but embody some of the most common human faults and vices. Bugs and crew would often put up with them which ends with the villains either being repelled or outdone by their actions. Characters *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Bugs Bunny *Butch Cat *Daffy Duck *Droopy *Elmer Fudd *Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *Granny *The Hillbilly Bears *Hippety Hopper *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Huckleberry Hound *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *Magilla Gorilla *Marvin the Martian *Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat *Peter Potamus and So-So *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Porky Pig *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey *Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Snooper and Blabber *Speedy Gonzales *Spike and Tyke Bulldog *Squiddly Diddly *Sylvester and Sylvester Junior *Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Tweety *Wally Gator *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Yosemite Sam Cast *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Tyke Bulldog, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Pepé Le Pew, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Spike Bulldog, Butch Cat, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Augie Doggie, Hokey Wolf, Lippy the Lion, Baba Looey and Tantrum *Don Messick as Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Droopy, Touché Turtle, Atom Ant, Squiddly Diddly, Mayor of Smog City and Temper *Henry Corden as Paw Rugg, Dr. Bigot and Chief Short *Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Sloppy/Mr. Neat *Tom Bosley as Commadore Phineas P. Fibber *Julie Bennett as Penelope Pussycat and Cindy Bear *Jean Vander Pyl as Maw Rugg *June Foray as Granny Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows